Damon's life
by Sarah Salvatore 52
Summary: Damon Salvatore's life from a human to being a vampire


Damon's adventure

By Samantha Robinson

Damon's Human life (1855-1864)

Damon Salvatore was no regular human boy. He was the older son of one of Mystic Falls best land owners. His father owned the Salvatore Estate on the outskirts of town. Damon dropped out of school to join the General Grooms Men (Boys Army at the time.) Then when the Civil war took off in 1861 Damon had to stay in the army but he did not want to. He dropped out by the time the Civil War reached his home town. Then in 1864 mid August a young girl named Katherine to Mystic Falls. Damon falls in love with her. His younger brother Stefan also falls in love with her. Little do the brothers know that Katherine is hiding a very dark secret. The secret is that she is a vampire. That same year both brothers are shot by their own father while trying to save Katherine. They wake up by the lake in transition. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they died so they are transitioning into vampires. Stefan is the first to finish the transition. Damon wants to die alone but Stefan won't let him. Stefan looks at his weak brother and says "You must drink. Katherine may be gone but we are brothers forever. You must drink." Damon becomes a vampire. His brother is happy and scared at the same time. He just forced his brother to become a vampire. What happens to Damon? How will he adjust to being a vampire? Find out next in Damon's vampire life Part 2.

Damon's life as a vampire

Where we last saw Damon Salvatore he just left his brother Stefan at their hometown and got captured by Patrick the owner of a circus that is in charge of capturing and torturing vampires. Stefan is out looking for his brother. He gets himself captured too. Now the brothers have to fight each other to the death. Stefan is mad because his brother is a heartless killer and part of that is Stefan's fault. Lexi rescues the boys so they don't have to fight each other. Stefan looks at Lexi and says "thank you for rescuing us but my brother is still out there. He will hurt more people if I don't stop him. I need to stop him." Lexi looks at Stefan and says "your brother may be a heartless killer but you need to rest. You had a long night. I will find your brother and take of things. Now rest Stefan. That is and order." Lexi leaves to go and find Damon. Stefan is home with a bunch of vampires like him. Hours pass and Lexi does not come home. Stefan starts to get worried. He goes out to look for Lexi. He is too late. Damon already killed her. The next adventure will take the boys to London and once again Damon will almost die.

Damon's adventure in the freak show

Damon Salvatore has been through so much as a human and vampire. He has been captured again by a local vampire hunter that has been tracking him since he was turned. The vampire hunter has Damon fight in another freak show. He has to fight a mountain lion, a bear and many other animals. Stefan is no where to be found so Damon is on his own. Damon is being held in London in a tent with other vampires. One vampire named Sara looks at Damon and says "Damon is that you? It is me your sister Sara. We never met I was captured after you were turned." Damon looks at Sara and says "wait a darn minute I have a sister? My father never told me about you. How do I know you are not lying to me?" Sara looks at Damon and says "trust me Damon you can tell when I am lying because my fangs start to grow a little bit each time I lie. I also know more about you then you do." At that point the owner of the freak show comes in and looks at Sara and says" It is time for your fight. I think you will enjoy this one. You will be fighting a tiger." The owner walks over to Sara and unchains her and tells the handlers to take her to the arena. Damon has to do something before his "sister" dies. He speaks up and says"Leave her alone. Don't you touch her." The owner looks at Damon and says "well then you will fight instead of her but she will still end up dying." Damon breaks one of his chains and unchains his other hand but before he can get to Sara one of her handlers injects her with a needle full of vervain causing her to fall to her knees. Sara looks at Damon with her fangs out and Damon knows what that means. Sara winks at her "brother" and he attacks the owner and tears his neck open and sucks his blood. Sara does the same to the two handlers that wanted her dead. Both of them escape the freak show after they burn it to the ground. Stefan is at the Boardinghouse waiting for Damon to return. Damon and Sara walk up to the front door of the house when Sara starts to feel weak and sick to her stomach. Damon looks at Sara and her eyes are yellow. Damon knows that something is wrong and he knows what it is. His "sister" is a werewolf. Once again Damon has to run for his life. He does not want to hurt his sister and she does not want to hurt him. Sadly Sara can not control her werewolf side and she looses control and bites Damon on the back. Now Damon has a werewolf bite. Slowly the bite becomes more and more painful and Damon becomes ill. Stefan sees what is happening and gets the cure out of the cabinet. He gives the cure to Damon before he can try to kill himself. The full moon goes away and Sara becomes human. She looks at Damon and Stefan and says "This is my fault. I should have never come home. I should leave before I do anymore damage." Stefan looks at Sara and says "you could not control yourself. You were in… never mind I don't want you to get mad." Sara looks at Stefan and smiles. She gives them a hug and starts to leave. Stefan looks at Sara and says "Sara you can stay with us. You are family and family means everything to me and my brother." Follow their journey in this book to find what happens to the Salvatore Siblings.

The Werewolf Curse

Damon Salvatore has once again escaped death. He has faced death many times now. Every time Damon has faced death he meets someone new. On his last journey he met his long lost sister Sara. He knows Sara is not like him. She is a werewolf. Sadly werewolves and vampires can not be together. Sara loves her brothers but she does not want to hurt them or put anyone in danger. She almost killed her older brother. She has now triggered the werewolf curse. Now every full moon Sara will turn into a wolf. She does not want that but she can't help it. She wants to live her brothers but her werewolf side gets in the way. Stefan looks at Sara and says "Sara you might be a werewolf but we still love you. You are our sister and our family. Family sticks together no matter what." Sara looks at Stefan and says "Stefan you are my brother and I love you but I can't be with you guys now that I am a werewolf." Stefan looks at Sara and says "I love you sis and you rock so much." They look at each other and Sara smiles. Damon walks in and looks at his younger brother and says "okay do you want a werewolf living with us or do you want to live your life as a vampire with no problems?" Stefan answers "I want to live my vampire life with no problems but Sara is our sister." Damon looks at Sara and says "okay we will give you one chance but if you do anything and I mean anything to regret the fact that we let you live with us I will kill you and I won't care if you beg for mercy. Got it!" Sara looks at Damon and says "you will not regret this I promise. I can control my werewolf side it just takes time." Stefan goes to the door and looks at Sara and says "I have to agree with my brother on this one Sara and I am sorry but you need to leave." Sara says "please Stefan I can control myself I swear." Damon says "fine you can stay but no wolfing out on us or biting us." Sara goes upstairs and someone grabs her. She tries to escape but the person has a good grip on her. The person takes her to her house and ties her up. This person knew Sara had trigged her werewolf curse and that she was living with her brothers. This person gives her a werewolf pendent to protect her from death. Sara looks at the person and asks "who are you and why do you want me?" The person looks at Sara and says "my name is Jules. I am also a werewolf. I brought you here so I can teach you to control your werewolf side." Sara looks at Jules and says "yea right. You want me dead. I am not stupid." Back at the Salvatore Boarding House the brothers are looking for Sara. Stefan says "Damon someone must have taken her." Damon looks at his brother and says "you think little brother. I was not paying attention." Back at Jules's place Mason Lockwood walks in and sees Sara. He looks at her and says "OMG Sara Salvatore. You have not changed a bit. It is me Mason Lockwood." Jules says "Mason, Sara is one of us. We need to teach her to control her werewolf side." Sara looks around the house and hears a noise. It is coming from the back room. Out of nowhere Brady comes in and sees Sara, Mason and Jules. He looks at Jules and asks "who is that?" Jules answers "this is Sara Salvatore. She is a werewolf just like us." Brady starts to laugh and goes over to Sara. He looks at her and says "if you are a werewolf then this won't hurt." He pushes her into the sun without her ring on. Before her skin can burn her brother Damon grabs her from outside and pulls her out thru the open window. Sara looks at both her brothers and says "thank you for saving me." They hug and they go back to the Boarding House. Follow these guys in the next story Damon and Sara's killing spree.

Damon and Sara's Killing Spree

Over the past few years Damon has been through so much as a vampire. He has faced death three times and each time he has escaped it. He has met another member of his family. He met his sister Sara. He learned Sara's secret. She is a werewolf. He does not know who turned her but if he finds who he will kill him/her. Sara is protecting the person who turned her into a werewolf. She is in love with the person that turned her so she needs to protect him from her brother. Sara goes to find Mason to tell him to leave town before her brother finds him. Sara leaves to go and find Mason. She finds him and tells him that he needs to leave town before Damon finds him. Mason looks at Sara and says "I am not going anywhere. I can take him on. He may be a vampire but I can still take him on." Sara looks at Mason and says "you don't get it Mason. He is strong and he can kill you in a heartbeat." Mason ignores her and leaves. Damon is out looking for Mason and Mason is looking for Damon. They run into each other and Mason looks at Damon and says "Well, Well you must Damon Salvatore, brother of Sara. You must be very brave to be out here looking for me." Damon looks at Mason and says "well Mason Lockwood. You are the one who turned my sister into a werewolf. You should stay away from her before you get hurt. You should leave before you get yourself killed." Mason looks at Damon and says "leave her alone. She is one of us." Damon runs at super speed towards Mason but Mason moves out of the way. Sara sees everything that is happening and yells "Stop it you two!" She looks at Damon and says "Damon you are my brother and I love you but Mason turned me into a werewolf. I need to be with my true family." Mason hears what Sara said and smiles. Damon looks at Mason and says "Well you got what you wanted so I am out of here." Mason says "not so fast Damon. There is one more thing I want before you leave forever." Damon looks at his finger and says "Oh No you are not getting my ring. I need that to be able to walk in the sun with out burning." Mason laughs at Damon and sneaks behind him and takes his ring off. Sara runs toward Mason and jams her hand into his chest. Mason looks at Sara and says "why Sara? I thought we were friends." Sara says "he is my brother Mason. I love him so I need to protect him no matter what." She rips Mason's heart out with a blink of an eye. Damon grabs his ring and puts it back on. Sara looks at Damon and says "let's get out of here and we need to hide the body so no one knows we killed Mason." They both leave and they kick dirt on Mason's body so no one can find it. On the way Damon feels sick and Sara knows what is happening. Damon was bit by Mason before the battle happen. They need to find the cure before Damon dies. Sara digs in her pocket and finds a vile full of Klaus's blood. She gives it to Damon. He drinks it and the bite goes away. They both go back to their house. So Damon's adventure is over and he has had quite an adventure.


End file.
